


A Jug of Wine

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drunkenness, M/M, Wine, human ingenuity, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	A Jug of Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



"What's this, then?" Crowley said, dropping onto a stool beside Aziraphale, who was laughing at nothing in particular.

" _Hello!_ Look, they're so _clever_! Miss! Please bring a cup for my fri- acquaintance!"

A girl came over with an earthenware cup. "Another jug?"

"Please," Aziraphale said. He hiccoughed gently.

"Why are you so - _squiggly_?" Crowley said, pouring a drink. "Good Go- I mean, what on earth _is_ this?"

"Fermented grape juice," Aziraphale said happily. "It makes it taste different. Isn't it _nice?_ "

"I'm not sure," Crowley said. "I think I need to try it again."

"Let's," Aziraphale said merrily. "Oh, let's."


End file.
